


Hot Chocolate is for Heroes [Podfic]

by blackglass



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012), The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Brotp, F/M, Gen, IM3 Spoilers, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-15
Updated: 2013-06-15
Packaged: 2017-12-15 02:26:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/844241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A podfic of "Hot Chocolate is for Heroes" by aglassfullofhappiness</p><p>“Don’t make me regret this,” says Tony as the door opens, and Harley promptly does a running leap and tackles him to the floor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot Chocolate is for Heroes [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aglassfullofhappiness (Cedes)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cedes/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Hot Chocolate is for Heroes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/800036) by [aglassfullofhappiness (Cedes)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cedes/pseuds/aglassfullofhappiness). 



mp3, Length: 23:12  
Download (right click and save as) as an [mp3](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/hot%20chocolate%20is%20for%20heroes.mp3). 

Streaming:

A permanent link is now available at the audiofic archive [here](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/hot-chocolate-is-for-heroes).

Feedback and constructive criticism always appreciated! Enjoy! :)

**Author's Note:**

> CEDES, I DID THE THING. I HOPE YOU ENJOY IT, DEAR. ♥


End file.
